


Tomorrow Never Comes

by LastOneOut



Category: The Croods (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOneOut/pseuds/LastOneOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Guy and Grug didn't make it out of the tar pit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Never Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a deviation meme on tumblr

By the time Eep and the others get there it’s too late.

Belt, who only survived because Guy forced him out of the pit, sits there. Through his hand motions and the raw proof in front of them, the family soon realizes what happened. Eep is distraught and it takes everyone, including Sandy, to hold her back from jumping in and trying to save them. Eventually Eep’s hysteria dies down into simple, silent shock.

The family starts to debate what they should do now, but are cut off by the shaking ground and rumbling of the end, its caught up with them. Ugga thinks that they should try to find a cave, like Grug wanted, they should be safe there, but it’s Eep who convinces them that they have to try to reach ‘tomorrow’. 

They sprint up the mountain as fast as they can and make it to the place where the sun meets the ground. But the end is faster and they are cut off. Without Grug to throw them over or Guy to come up with some idea to save them they are lost. Ugga urges them to go back to the cave that Grug found and they have no choice but to listen. Everyone except Eep that is. She just stands there, hand held up as if the sun would heed her call and come to save them, like she could fly away just like in Guy’s story. No matter how much her mother calls her or how hard Thunk and Gran pull at her she won’t move.

Unwilling to abandon her daughter Ugga is prepared to stay, but Gran tells her to take the kids and get back to the cave and that she will stay and try to get Eep to come with them and that they will be right behind her. Ugga can tell it’s a lie but for the sake of her last two children she agrees and rushes back to the cave. Gran sits there with Eep, not saying anything. They both know what’s coming, and all they can do is wait.

Thousands of years later when anthropologists find the fragmented skeletons of a family buried in a cave they can only wonder why they were so far away from the shattered ones about a mile up the hill.


End file.
